


Cullen One-Shots

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Masturbation, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: A collection of one-shots starring Cullen fromDragon Age.





	1. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get caught fantasizing about Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit and features a female reader.

You retire to your quarters for the afternoon, overwhelmed by all the new responsibilities you have now that you’re Inquisitor.

You just need a moment alone, and you know exactly how to spend it.

Shedding your clothes, you slip in between the sheets of your luxurious bed, which is admittedly a nice perk of your position. You take your hair down, letting it fan out behind you on the pillow, pushing the covers aside so only the sheet is touching your bare legs. It feels scandalous to be exposed to the open air, which is perfect for what you’re about to do.

Normally you would only indulge in this at night, when most of Skyhold is sleeping. It makes you slightly self-conscious, but you also know that it’s the most satisfying way there is to calm yourself down.

You close your eyes and relax into the soft folds of the mattress.

And then you think of the achingly handsome Commander of your Inquisition, wearing nothing but his trousers and slinking towards you in your bed on his knees.

You brush your lips tenderly with your fingers. He’d kiss you, gently at first, then more passionately, pressing his body against yours, supporting himself on his arms so he’s not too heavy. His tongue would caress your lips before dipping lightly into your mouth. Your hips buck up from the bed just a little as you imagine how it would feel.

You drag your hand down your throat and cup your quivering breasts in your palms. That’s the path Cullen’s lips would follow on your body, skimming over your skin until he could run his nose over the outer curves of your soft mounds before covering them with his own coarser palms.

Your nipples harden and you press your hands down on your breasts, squeezing them. Cullen’s hands would be much larger, and he would be warmer, and you would tangle your fingers in his lush, wavy hair as he carefully circled your taut peaks with his fingers, watching as your desire for him grew.

You circle your nipples with your fingers now, waiting until they’re as hard as possible before gently pinching them. A gasp escapes you. Cullen would be gentle at first, but then he would be rougher, rolling your sensitive buds between his fingers, enjoying the sounds you’d make in response and the way you would writhe underneath him. You writhe in your own bed now just imagining it, and your heart quickens when you think of how much more you would writhe if he were actually here pleasuring you.

You slip the fingers of one hand into your mouth, sucking and getting them wet before bringing them back to an aching nipple. As you tease it, you imagine Cullen’s mouth descending on you, his hand squeezing your breast possessively and lifting it to his lips so he can taste you. He’d suck softly, then harder as your cries grew louder. His tongue would flick and swirl around you, sending shocks of pleasure shooting up and down your body. You quickly wet the fingers of your other hand and push your breasts together, thinking of Cullen’s tongue on both of your nipples at the same time. “Cullen!” You whimper his name softly, squeezing your shaking thighs together.

You caress a path down your belly, which is tight with anticipation. Your thoughts are becoming disoriented in the face of your desire, but you try to focus. Still teasing your nipples with his hands, Cullen would kiss a wet trail down the curve of your stomach, commenting on how beautiful and soft it was, making you blush. Then he’d move his hands to part your knees, nudging your folds aside with his nose, the stubble on his chin grazing against the sensitive skin of your thighs.

Your legs fall open on the bed, and the hand on your stomach continues down until you’re just touching the delicate little nub between your legs that throbs intensely whenever you think of Cullen. You stroke it, imagining his tongue there instead, and feel yourself clench. Moaning loudly, you circle the bud with your fingers, your hips lifting, your toes digging into the mattress.

Maker, you’re close.

You curl your fingers, circling your tight entrance, skipping forward in your fantasy. Now Cullen is completely naked over you, his lips still glossy with your juices, his abundant cock glistening with your saliva. You idly wonder if you’ve ever actually envisioned the middle part of this fantasy; you never seem to last long enough. Cullen would lean down, his weight supported on his arms once again, his mouth at your ear. “I love you,” he’d whisper, his voice deep and husky with desire, and then he’d sheathe himself inside you in one agonizingly slow stroke.

You slip your fingers inside your dripping passage, your muscles clenching around them and your hips lifting instantly. Your eyes are shut firmly and your body is moving wantonly against your hand, your fingers darting in and out, your palm rubbing against your mound to stimulate the pulsating nub between your legs. Your other hand roughly grabs a breast and squeezes your nipple again as you imagine Cullen above you, thrusting into you hard and fast, his body slick with sweat, moaning as you pant.

You’re gasping now, unable to stop even if you wanted to. Your hand wanders to your other breast as Cullen thrusts into you over and over, driving you higher towards the peak of pleasure.

And then you’re cresting, bucking wildly on the bed and calling out the Commander’s name. “Oh, Cullen! Cullen!” you cry, falling back down onto the bed and letting your hand slip out of you to grab the sheets, wrapping your other arm around your pillow as you lay gasping in the wake of your powerful orgasm.

“Maker’s breath, woman! In the middle of the day?” a loud voice exclaims. There’s a brief pause. “Good for you.” You shriek and roll instinctively to cover yourself, instead managing to land in a heap on the floor, your face smashed firmly into your pillow and your sheets tangled around your legs. Laughter rings out behind you and you feel your whole body flush scarlet.

The identity of the intruder finally registers in your head. “Dorian?” you groan. He laughs harder. Then you hear feet pounding up the stairs to your quarters and several voices erupt in a chorus of concern.

“Boss! You okay?” Bull rumbles, his frown turning into a smile as he observes you lying on the floor in nothing but your bedclothes and correctly surmises the reason. “Oh, I see you’re more than okay,” he smirks, his booming laughter echoing through the room.

Cassandra makes a disgusted noise and immediately turns to walk back down the stairs.

Josephine’s face quickly becomes bright red. “Oh, Lady Inquisitor! Our apologies; we thought you were in trouble.” She practically trips over her own feet in her haste to leave the room. Leliana steadies her, giggling to herself quietly as they both leave. You hear Blackwall’s nervous, awkward laughter follow them.

Vivienne shakes her head in slight disapproval. “Darling, really. How uncouth.” 

Varric chuckles deeply. “Do you want me to leave this part out when I write your story?” he suggests, shaking his head in amusement.

Sera has been laughing uproariously the entire time, and apparently trying to speak, but all that comes out between her snickers is something about “Inquisitor Ladybits.”

Solas is composed, but smiling quietly. “Now that’s something I’ve never seen in the Fade,” he observes. Bull laughs loudly again, slapping the elf on the back.

Cole, his head tilted to the side curiously, finally says, “He looks different without the collar.” You squeak, holding your breath and hoping everyone missed the reference. When no one mentions anything, you breathe a small sigh of relief.

His voice, you notice, is mercifully absent. Somehow, all the rest of them had been close enough to hear you scream at that exact second, but not him.

Maybe the Maker is listening after all.

You quickly take that thought back as someone kneels beside you and speaks gently, kindly. “Inquisitor?” Cullen asks, his voice laced with concern. “Are you hurt?”

Your muscles clench as your fantasy comes crashing back to you. He’s not laughing. He’s not walking away. He’s worried about you. You want to see what his face is like in this moment, but you just can’t look at him.

Oh, Maker.

Did he understand what Cole said?

And for the love of holy Andraste, why are they all still here?!

“I’m not hurt!” you wail, balling your fists angrily into your pillow. “Why don’t you all just leave me alone so I can die of embarrassment in peace?!” You scoot sideways until you’re actually under the bed.

Cullen stands, his attitude suddenly brisk. “Everybody out!” he commands. Everyone but Dorian readily obeys. When Cullen opens his mouth to protest, Dorian raises his eyebrows at him.

“Somebody has to talk her out from under the bed,” he points out reasonably, and Cullen doesn’t want to argue. He’s too distracted by the sudden tightness in his trousers, and by the vision of your bare skin tinged pink by your blush. The delicate arch of your spine dipping into the hollow of your back just above the curve of your bottom is going to haunt him for the rest of his days.

And Cole’s comment about the collar. Could you really have been fantasizing about him, or was that just wishful thinking?

Either way, his thoughts are not going to be able to roam from you tonight.

As if he ever thought about anything but you at night already. Cullen sighs, pushing his hand roughly through his hair and turning to leave, walking down the stairs and shutting the door behind him.

Dorian walks over to your bed and lays on the floor beside it, turning his head so he can see you underneath it, your face still buried firmly in your pillow. “They’re gone,” he states. “Are you going to come out from under there, or are you going to make me lay on the floor all day like a heathen?”

You slide out from under the bed slowly, sitting up and wrapping the sheet around your body. Your face is red, your hair is mussed, and you look absolutely mortified. “How much did you hear?” you inquire tentatively. You have a feeling that you’re not going to like his answer.

Dorian grins. “Are you asking me if I heard you calling out our precious Commander’s name in absolute ecstasy?” You groan and flop over so your head is in his lap, your face hidden by your hair. Dorian pats your head gently. “You like him,” he soothes you. “There’s nothing wrong with that. In fact, I think it’s sweet. You two are perfect for each other.”

“Except that now I’ll never be able to look at his face again without wanting to die,” you groan, and Dorian can’t help laughing again.

“If I read the look on his face right, he would be elated if he knew you were thinking about him. If he doesn’t know already, of course. Cole’s comment wasn’t exactly subtle.” You groan again. “Sorry, sorry. All I’m saying is that he’s yours for the taking. He’s a little shy, but he wants you.”

You sigh, turning over in Dorian’s lap and staring up at him. “Really? You’re not just teasing me?”

Dorian smiles down at you. “I’ll tease you about everything else, but I wouldn’t tease you about this. You’ve never felt this way about anyone before, have you?” You shake your head. “Well, then you deserve someone special like Cullen. He’ll treat you well.” Dorian pauses. “And if he doesn’t, I will literally light his ass on fire.”

You laugh, sitting up and smoothing your hair over one of your shoulders. “Don’t do that! You’ll ruin it,” you protest playfully, biting your lip and thinking about Cullen’s delectable backside.

Dorian winks at you. “That’s my girl. Now, get your clothes on. You are going to walk back into that hall with your head held high, because you are a fabulous hot-blooded woman and you are entitled to your pleasure.”

You roll your eyes and stand up. “All right,” you agree. “Come on. Help me choose what to wear.”


	2. Purr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover a secret about Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit and features a female reader.

You discover it entirely by accident. You’re sitting on Cullen’s desk while he writes letters, and you absentmindedly and idly run your fingers through his hair.

You’re practically able to see the shiver run up his spine as he arches his neck and presses the curve of his skull into your hand.

What’s really surprising, though, is the sound that curls seductively out of his throat in response.

“Did you just purr, Cullen?” you ask, your entire body responding to the delicious refrain.

He immediately flushes red. “No, of course not,” he replies sheepishly, going back to his work.

Over the next few days, you test him, running your fingers through his hair when he least expects it.

When he’s reading a field report.

When he actually remembers to come down to breakfast one morning.

Even once at the war table.

He always purrs, no matter how hard he tries not to.

After the war table, he’s particularly mortified and asks you to stop.

Now you’re lying languidly on your back in his bed while he lazily kisses his way down your body to settle his head between your legs. You moan as his tongue flicks out to tease you, and you reach for his hair, stopping short before burying your fingers in it.

“Cullen?” you wonder shyly. “Can I make you purr when we’re in bed together?”

He smiles up at you and indulgently nods. “When we’re in bed together, my love, anything is permitted.”

So you slide your fingers into his hair, massaging and tugging at it wantonly, and every purr that slips from his lips vibrates against your own, coiling deeper and deeper into your belly until…

“Oh, Cullen!”


	3. Spontaneous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend an impromptu afternoon with your Commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit and features a female reader.

Cullen grips the edge of the table with one hand, his other tugging your hair a little tighter.

When you requested a moment alone with him after the meeting, he’d expected a brief embrace or a stolen kiss.

Certainly not this.

But now he’s struggling to keep quiet as you bob your head up and down on his achingly hard cock, one hand wrapped firmly around the base of his pulsating erection and one tightly grasping his hip to hold yourself steady. A low moan escapes from his lips as you flick your tongue over his sensitive throbbing head.

He thinks you’re a vision on your knees in front of him. You’d shed your jacket before pushing him against the table and telling him you wanted to try something, and he’d been shocked to realize that she you were wearing only a sheer white camisole underneath it. You’d pulled the shoulder straps down to expose more of your breasts, and as you suck him, your nipples begin to strain against the fabric. He can feel them brushing against his bare thighs, and he longs to tease them.

After, he decides, moaning louder as he hits the back of your throat and you suck hard. He fists all of your hair up into a pile on the top of your head so he can watch you swallow him. You’d been a little shy when proclaiming your intent because you haven’t done this before, but Maker, he’s never felt anything so good in his life, and your shyness quickly vanished as you realized how much he’s enjoying himself.

Cullen cries out huskily as you make your way back up his length, sucking his weeping tip eagerly, your hand wrapped around his shaft, jerking it in a steady rhythm. You open your eyes and gaze up at him while he’s still in your mouth and he groans. He’s not going to last much longer if you keep this up.

“Love, let me…” You shake your head, letting him go with a loud popping sound, your hand still moving up and down vigorously.

“I want you to come in my mouth,” you say confidently. His head falls back as you engulf him again in one smooth stroke.

He pants, his hips thrusting in time with your mouth now. His cock twitches, and he knows he’s on the brink. A moment ago had been his last chance to stop you.

You pull away from him again, leaving only your lips pressed lightly against his slippery head. You pucker your mouth playfully, kissing him and dipping your tongue into the little slit on the head of his cock.

He cries out loudly. “Don’t stop!” he begs.

You don’t. Taking him in once more, you suck and swallow until he’s at the back of your throat again. Then you hum, sending sensual vibrations up and down his length, and he can’t hold on any longer.

“Maker!” he groans. His whole body tightens, his voice growing ragged as he pants your name repeatedly. His hips buck as he spills inside your mouth, and he feels you lapping him up, making sure that none of his precious fluid escapes.

You sit back on your heels, thoroughly and gently cleaning him before letting him go.

He sags against the table, releasing your hair. He takes a moment to catch his breath and then opens his eyes.

Desire surges through him in a renewed wave as he observes you sitting there, looking even more alluring than you did while tending to him. Your eyes are bright, and you’re grinning widely, clearly pleased with yourself. Your hair is mussed from his hand. Your nipples are taut and pressing wantonly against the thin fabric of your top.

His gaze wanders back to your mouth, which is glistening and slightly swollen from giving him attention.

He does not want to be done.

Tucking himself carefully back inside his trousers, he retrieves your jacket, helping you stand and draping it over your shoulders. “Let’s continue this somewhere more private,” he insists quietly. You nod excitedly.

“My quarters are closest,” you breathe, holding your jacket together with one hand and taking his in the other.

Cullen thanks the Maker that Josephine happens to be away from her desk as you rush past it. She would have archly reminded you that you both have mountains of work to do.

The main hall, of course, is not so empty. Many eyes watch as you lead him to the conspicuous corner door.

Before you confessed your love to him, the attention bothered him, but now he simply doesn’t care.

Let them talk.

Let them tell the whole world that you have chosen him, and that he’s yours, only yours.

As you reach the final door to your quarters, he turns you quickly, pressing your back against the solid wood and sliding his hands inside your jacket to fondle you, his thumbs gliding over your nipples, teasing them into even harder peaks. You put your arms around his neck and arch your body against him, pressing your breasts into his hands and sighing contentedly against his chest. “Oh, yes, Cullen…” Your words turn into a sharp gasp as he gently squeezes both of your nipples, rolling them between his fingers.

He slides his hands down to your bottom, lifting you and carrying you through the door. You tremble against him, the soft mounds of your breasts molded against his chestplate. He silently curses its presence, wondering if he should start wearing fewer clothes for convenience in moments like this.

He lets the jacket fall from your shoulders as you arrive at the top of the stairs, watching your breasts heave as if they’re trying desperately to escape your top.

“Cullen!” you whine. He sets you on the edge of your desk and quickly pulls off your boots and pants, his eyes widening as he realizes that you’re not wearing any smallclothes. Maker’s breath, you are not the same shy woman he bedded on his desk that first time. You’re flirtatious and wanton and insatiable.

And the only person you want is him. What are the odds?

He practically tears off the rest of his clothes, not caring where they land. It isn’t that his need to take you is urgent; it’s just that being with you is intoxicating. He loves just laying next to you, feeling your bare skin against his, your hair spilling over his chest…

You squirm on the desk. “Cullen!” you whine again.

He leans over you, trapping you between his arms as he gives you a deep, passionate kiss. Your arms twine around his neck and your body arches against him, so much more delicious now that there’s practically nothing between you.

If Cullen didn’t like it so much, he would rip the top right off of you. Instead, he settles for sliding his hands to your shoulders, pushing the straps of the camisole down and peeling the thin cups of fabric away from your soft, supple mounds.

He breaks your kiss, trailing his lips down the delicate curve of your neck, his thumbs circling your hard nipples. As he moves downward, he kisses the tops of your breasts, then lifts them in his hands so he can kiss the undersides as well. Your hands are buried in the thick waves of his hair, massaging his scalp as he ghosts his lips over your smooth skin and up to one of your nipples.

Cullen rolls both peaks between his fingers, chuckling as you whimper. Still teasing one nipple, he lets the other go, grasping your breast in a large, rough hand and squeezing it hard. Your fingers tighten in his hair just like his tightened in yours earlier, and you breathlessly call out his name as he traces his tongue around your erect peak before sealing his lips around it and sucking hard.

You cry out, your hips bucking, your body arching, holding his head against your breast. Cullen gives your nipple one last soft suck before lifting his head and kissing it gently, rolling both nipples between his fingers again as he moves to take your other nipple into his mouth, sucking it even harder than he did the first. You cry out again, louder this time, trying to squirm underneath him and failing.

Then Cullen reaches up, grabbing your hands and extending your arms, holding them over your head. Your nipple pops out of his mouth as he rises up to claim your lips. He’s erect again, and his thick, heavy cock is pressing into your thigh.

“Oh, Cullen…” you purr, moving your leg against his twitching length teasingly. He smiles, kissing the corner of your mouth gently. You gaze into his molten amber eyes, your desire for him flooding your senses. “I could taste you again,” you suggest shyly. He leans down to rub his nose against yours while he gently shakes his head, sucking your plump lower lip into his mouth.

When he pulls away, he sees that you look nervous. “I thought you liked it,” you murmur, your cheeks flushing as your lashes lower in embarrassment.

Cullen laughs throatily. “Darling, I loved it, and I will let you do it again. But right now I want to be inside you.”

You look up at him, smiling excitedly. “Oh!” you exclaim. “Well, I suppose that would be good too.”

“You suppose?” he teases, raising his eyebrows.

Cullen grins wickedly, then spins your body around in a tight, fast circle. You squeal as your legs knock everything off of your desk before he yanks you to a stop so you’re facing him again.

“Do you want me?” he asks softly, one of his hands gliding up the smooth line of your spine. You shiver against him as he slides the other into your hair, tilting your head back so he can rest his forehead against yours.

“Do you want me?” he repeats.

You nod.

“Say it,” he requests.

“Maker, yes,” you breathe softly. “Cullen, I want you.” Your heart is pounding in your chest, and you’re sure he can hear it.

“Stand up and turn around,” he commands gently. You obey. His hands caress your shoulders, sliding up and down your arms, then he puts one hand at the small of your back and one between your shoulders, pressing down to bend you over the desk.

“Hang on to the edge,” he orders. You reach forward, grabbing the lip of the desk, your breasts and stomach pillowed against the cool wood. You have to rise up on your toes to lay comfortably on the surface of the desk because of its height, and you feel all of your muscles stretch as Cullen nudges your legs apart slightly, just enough to expose your tight passage to him.

Cullen leans over you, curling his fingers around yours, the head of his cock nudging against your entrance. “Don’t move,” he murmurs. You nod eagerly, your knuckles white because of how hard your grip is. Cullen’s hands move down to your hips as he shifts to make sure he’s perfectly aligned before he slides into you with one smooth, agonizingly slow thrust.

Your muscles squeeze around him and you moan together. Cullen is not an average-sized man, and he feels so much bigger in this position; you’re incredibly full, and it takes all of your effort not to move. “You’re so hot and tight,” Cullen pants, and you whimper.

That whimper is so satisfying to him that he almost loses his resolve to take you slowly.

But he takes a deep breath, gathering himself before pulling almost all the way out of you and then thrusting back in just as slowly. You whimper again, every muscle in your body tense as Cullen continues his leisurely pace, pushing in and out of you, listening to your whimpers turn into heavy gasps.

You’re positioned so that the only thing stimulating you is his cock. He wants to be in complete control of what you feel between your legs. Though he could easily reach beneath you and tease your nub with his fingers, he resists that urge.

He wants you to come just from having him inside of you.

Cullen continues thrusting in and out of you slowly, feeling you tighten around him more each time. He slides his hands up your sides, leaning over you again so he can sink into you even deeper. You cry out loudly, gasping and panting as he fills you completely. He buries his face in the side of your neck, pulling almost all the way out and holding himself there. You tremble at the loss of him, groaning in ecstasy as he begins to press forward once more. “Come for me,” he whispers in your ear, pausing when he’s halfway in. “And tell me you love me when you do.”

Your body obeys him, unfurling as he pushes all the way in. You raise your head, gripping the desk even harder and crying out Cullen’s name as you clench tightly around him. You cry out two more times as Cullen continues thrusting, one of his arms wrapping around you to lift you off of the desk.

You wail in ecstasy as you rise up, pressing your back against his chest, and it takes everything Cullen has not to finish. He manages to restrain himself because he’s not quite ready for that yet.

You raise your arm up behind him to cup his cheek. “I love you, Cullen,” you gasp. “I love you. I love you.” He holds you up as you go limp against him, your body trembling as your orgasm ends. “I love you,” you whisper, tilting your head up so he can lean down and kiss you softly as he withdraws from you. As your head clears, you open your eyes and gaze up at him. “You didn’t finish,” you observe, and he gives you a small smile.

“I don’t want to be finished yet,” he admits. “Usually our time together is so… stolen. Having you for an entire afternoon is much more preferable.” You turn in his arms, pulling his head down so you can kiss him, threading your fingers through his hair.

“You’re absolutely perfect, you know,” you confess when your lips separate. “I love everything about you. You’re warm, and kind, and so brave.”

Cullen’s eyes sparkle and his cheeks turn pink as he smiles bashfully at you.

He knows you love him, though he still finds it hard to believe. For some reason, it’s even harder to believe when you compliment him like this. You’re the perfect one, not him.

Not that he will ever convince you of that.

“And,” you say playfully, turning him around and pressing him up against the edge of the desk, “you’re very handsome.” He smirks as you squeeze his biceps. “With nice big muscles. And a big…” you trail off, closing you hand around his very stiff erection. You stroke him a few times and he jumps in your hand.

Then you push him onto the desk until he’s flat on his back. You crawl up to kneel between his legs, reaching forward and rubbing your palm up and down the length of his cock, squeezing the abundant head and smearing the fluid leaking from him all over his shaft.

He’s harder than you’ve ever felt, and it excites you. You can’t resist leaning forward and running your tongue along him, tasting him again. Cullen buries his hands in your hair, moaning loudly, lifting his hips to press his pulsing cock against your hot mouth. Your lips close over his tip and you suck eagerly, running your hands up his chest as he writhes underneath you, erratically thrusting up into your mouth.

You don’t stay between his legs long. Reluctantly dragging your mouth away from his cock, you kiss your way up his belly and chest, sliding your quivering breasts against him, tracing your tongue up the curve of his throat until you reach his mouth. You grip his shoulders, sealing your mouth over his and letting your tongues tangle together. Cullen twines his arms up your back to hold you close to him, rubbing his aching hardness against you. He gasps against your open mouth. “I need you. NOW!” he growls fiercely, his body quaking beneath you.

You smile down at him, captivated by how much he wants you. You slip up just enough to free his cock from where it’s trapped between you, feeling it bounce against your wet, swollen entrance, still tender from his previous ministrations. You lean back to wrap your hand around his shaft, stroking it and teasing your dripping passage with his engorged head. You undulate your hips, taking the first inch of him inside you and watching his eyes roll back into his head triumphantly.

“You had me on your desk,” you purr. “Now it’s only fair that I have you on mine.”

You sink down, taking his long, thick cock all the way inside you, deliberately clenching around him. “Maker!” Cullen gasps, his hands sliding down to cup your bottom, his fingers digging into your smooth, supple flesh to lift you, helping you move. You set a brisk pace, riding him just hard enough to keep him on the edge.

You gaze down at him, every muscle in your body tense, your skin covered in a light sheen of sweat. Your bite your lower lip to hold back a moan, your breasts bouncing provocatively.

Cullen has never seen anything so beautiful, and he needs to be closer to you.

He reaches up and grips your rear again and you yelp, grabbing his arms hard. He holds you still, thrusting into you as hard as he can. The alluring trail of hair on his belly rubs between your legs with every thrust, stimulating the little mound there, applying just the right amount of pressure to bring you to orgasm quickly.

He’s not going to last much longer.

“Cullen!” you pant. He moves faster as he leans up and captures your mouth in a searing kiss. He pushes you down on him as far as you can go, making sure you feel every ridge of his cock inside you. You begin to shudder against him, your hypersensitive body succumbing to yet another orgasm. You bury your face in his neck and cry out wantonly as you clamp down on him.

Cullen couldn’t resist any longer even if he wanted to. He holds you as tightly as he can as he empties himself inside you, relief flooding through every limb of his body as you take your pleasure together. You go limp again, soft and completely malleable in his arms, all of your control subsumed by your fulfilled desire.

Using his last bit of strength, Cullen stands with you, carrying you to the bed and gathering the sheets around you both as you lie down. He smooths your hair away from your face, leaning in to kiss you softly. You kiss him back, snuggling closer to him, running your hand over his chest.

He grabs your hand in his own, pressing your palm to his heart. You tuck your head under his chin, relaxing against him. It might be strange, but just laying with him like this, being held by him, is even better than the sex you have.

As if he can read your mind, Cullen quietly says, “This is my favorite part, you know. Just laying here with you. It’s… comforting. For the longest time, I denied myself anything even resembling comfort. I… well, I didn’t think I deserved it. I’m still not sure I do.”

You sigh, brushing your lips over the base of Cullen’s throat tenderly. “You do deserve comfort,” you assure him contentedly, stifling a yawn. “I’m glad I comfort you, Cullen. I love you. I want to comfort you every day for the rest of our lives.” 

Cullen’s heartbeat quickens at the thought of having you forever, and you smile against his chest as you feel it. “Forever won’t be long enough,” you say, and suddenly your voice is a little thick, “but it’s all I have to offer.” He feels tears slip down your cheeks and onto his chest, and he lifts his hand to wipe them away.

“You have me for as long as you want me,” he promises. “I’m entirely yours.” He pauses, letting his words sink in. He’s never said anything more true. “Now sleep, darling. I know you’re exhausted.”

“Don’t sneak back to work once I’m asleep,” you murmur. “Stay with me.”

He chuckles. You know him quite well, but he’s more than happy to fulfill this request. “I won’t go,” he answers. “I swear it. I love you.” 

“I love you.” Your eyes slip shut as his warmth lulls you to sleep, and Cullen falls silent, tightening his arm around you, keeping you as close as possible.

So many possibilities for the future swim in his mind when he closes his eyes.

Most of them involve his worst fear.

Your death at the hands of Corypheus or Samson.

Those possibilities make his chest tighten in panic, so for now, he pushes them aside.

Today was a happy day, and he’s not going to let an unknown future ruin that.


End file.
